Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Lady Lily3
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED Harry's back for his fifth year and a few surprises are waiting for him. His parents are back! General summery: new powers, order of the phoenix, kicking old Voldie's butt! Read it. You'll love it trust me!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!! This is my first attempt at a story so I'll need your help to tell me if I should add or change anything. I hope you like it 'cause I know that you will once the story gets going. At the end of each chapter I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks  
  
Lady Lily 


	2. The Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of this except for the plot otherwise I'd be rich by now.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
"Wormtail, what news do you bring me?" Voldemort said.  
  
"I..I.I know that D.D.Dumbledore is going somewhere this morning but I'm not sure where. Our spy's do n..n..not know where he's going for he has kept it a secret." Wormtail stuttered.  
  
"What kind of information is this!!? This is nothing to me! How am I supposed to know where he's going to be??" Voldemort screeched. "You'll be punished for tat Wormtail. Crucio"  
  
Wormtail's screams could be heard loud and clear for this was an Unforgivable Curse. Voldemort's favourite to be exact.  
  
.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.  
  
Far away a young boy named Harry Potter woke up very quickly clasping his burning scar. Harry had seen what had happened for it was because of his connection to Voldemort. He was drenched in cold sweat. "Why won't these dreams just leave me alone?" he thought to himself. Every night since he returned from school, Harry had been having horrible dreams concerning mainly Cedric Diggory and Voldemort. (A.N. You all know what happened in the 4th book so I'll skip it.)  
  
Harry sat up and looked at his alarm clock. The big flashing numbers read 3:40am. "Well it's not worth it going back to sleep and have more nightmares. I'll probably go do my homework." Harry thought.  
  
He got up and went over to his desk and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill. He had decided to do his Potions essay since it was for his least favourite professor, who would do anything to give Harry a month's worth of detentions. This essay was particularly difficult as it was about the uses of Veritaserum, the good and the bad points. Four feet of parchment was required!!!!  
  
About an hour later, he had completed his assignment and started to look over it. As he was halfway through it he noticed that it was a lot longer that four feet. When he checked he noticed that eh had done 11.5 feet of tiny little writing. He was in shock. He was never good at Potions and this is probably more than what Hermione's done. Snape will probably faint when he sees what I've done. He thought quietly to himself.  
  
Hedwig had gone out hunting and hadn't yet returned. He wasn't worried though, she would be back. Harry was lost in his own thoughts about what was happening in the wizarding world since Voldemort had returned to power, when he heard someone yelling for him downstairs. It was Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Harry, hurry up and get down here to cook the breakfast. And be quick about it." She screeched. "We're having guests over for the rest of the summer and they'll be here in half an hour!!!"  
  
"All right all right I'm coming." Harry replied. Just great he thought, people coming over who are just like the Dursley's. My summer can't get any worse now can it?  
  
After breakfast, Harry was just about to leave and go up to his room, when his uncle stopped him. "As you may already know two of my clients and their daughter are coming over for the rest of the summer while their house is being updated. I don't want any trouble from you. Also, Marge is coming over as well. You'll do well to stick to your room." Uncle Vernon stated.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it! His birthday was tomorrow and he would have to act like he never existed for the rest of the summer. He couldn't go over to Ron's house this summer as it was too dangerous and Professor Dumbledore had decided against it, and Harry wasn't about to break one of Dumbledore's requests.  
  
An hour later the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's clients arrived. Harry of course had to go down to meet them and the he would go back upstairs. But when he got down there, his plans altered for the girl was his age and she was also.  
  
  
  
SHOULD I TELL YOU OR SHOULD I PUT IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER??? (GRINS EVILLY) DON'T WORRY I'LL TELL YOU.  
  
The girl was also one of his best friend's from school, better know as Hermione Granger was now standing in his entranceway. (A/N bet you didn't see that coming now did you)  
  
They stood there looking at each other. Luckily Dudley was stupid enough to think that Harry was head over heels for her and asked her if she would like to have a tour of the house?  
  
"Sure but may I first ask what your name is?" being Hermione, she was very smart into tricking very stupid people and Dudley definitely fit in that category.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me please. I'm Dudley Dursley, and that over there, is my annoying cousin Harry Potter." Dudley replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Hermione said to Harry. Harry alone was trying not to laugh when he replied, but he couldn't help but grin. "Are you coming with us on the tour?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Of course he isn't. He already knows his way around the house. Do you really want him to come with us?" Dudley queried. He gave a glance over at Harry so that he wouldn't say anything. As Dudley turned his head, he gave a slight nod to Hermione.  
  
"Well, yes I want him to come. He has just as much right as you do to give me a tour of this house. Besides, he has a lot more manners than you do!!" she retorted. All three of them were in silence, until Dudley finally gave in.  
  
They were just walking past Harry's room when Hedwig flew by with a letter for both him and Hermione. Harry took off the notes and read his.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Due to recent circumstances, the decree for underage magic has now been lifted. You are now able to perform all magic except for the Unforgivables. Hope that you have a great summer vacation. Sincerely Madame Hoprick  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck!! Hermione was at his house for the rest of the summer. He could perform magic out of Hogwarts and now didn't have to do his homework in the dead of night! What more could he ask for? Except for the fact that Aunt Marge would also be staying over(  
  
A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's short, but the next one will be longer and have a lot of twists. Please review. I promise that you will enjoy this story as it becomes more developed. If it doesn't become interesting by the fifth chapter than you can go read another story. My guarantee. Thanks. Lady Lily 


	3. Letters and A Special Birthday Surprise

Chapter 2  
  
By the time Harry and Hermione had finished reading their letters, they had forgotten about Dudley until he finally broke the silence stuttering to Hermione.  
  
"Y-y-you're one of them. You're friends with Harry!! How could you do this to me? I thought that we would get to know each other better and then hopefully become a couple after that! I can't believe it." Dudley then turned to Harry before Hermione had a chance to reply. "You're always ruining my life Potter. I wish that you would just disappear." Now it was Hermione's turn to get back at Dudley for what he had said to her.  
  
"Oh, really. You thought that I would go out with someone who treats my best friend like dirt or a slave. Always blaming him for everything that goes wrong under this roof. Don't think Harry here doesn't tell his friends what goes on during the holidays. Bet you didn't know that he keeps in touch with his godfather?!?! Besides my heart here belongs to Harry Potter who has risked his life countless times to save others. His heart will always be bigger than yours!!" Hermione retorted.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hermione liked him for who he was and not the famous "boy-who-lived." Harry had liked Hermione before this but he was too scarred to tell her. Now was his chance.  
  
"Hermione, I like you too. I was just too scarred to tell you incase you would laugh and then it would ruin our friendship. I respect you even more for having the courage to say what you did not only in front of Dudley, but me as well. I love you Hermione." (A/N Ok everyone, now you know that this is a H/Hr fic. You all wanted one so here it is. Enjoy the rest of the chapter especially the end. NO PEEKING UNLESS YOU READ EVERYTHING ELSE!!!)  
  
"I love you too Harry. But first we have to deal with Dudley over here; we can't have him blabbing to everyone that we can use magic out of Hogwarts. We would miss out on all the fun." Hermione stated as if it were just too obvious.  
  
"SCREECH!!!!" Hedwig had mad a noise stating that she was still there. Harry turned to look at her, and noticed that she was carrying his and Hermione's wand. "You know, you really are a clever owl Hedwig. Thanks girl." Harry then turned to give Hermione her wand and then he claimed his own.  
  
"Boy!! Are you trying to make people notice that I'm living with a freak- ----?" Vernon had come upstairs because of the noise Hedwig had created.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" Hermione had put the full body-bind curse on Harry's Uncle Vernon. She loved Harry and didn't like it when he was being yelled at. Especially since it was what owl do to catch people's attention.  
  
Dudley was standing there staring at his father who couldn't move or make a sound. "W-w-what did you do to him?" he squeaked. Dudley couldn't move for he was too frightened of what Harry or Hermione would do to him.  
  
"Nothing really. All Hermione did was give him exactly what he deserved which is a spell called the full body-bind curse. It paralyzes the victim until the spell is removed. But right now, that won't happen until we do a few memory charms. You can either co-operate or we will freeze you too. Now take your pick." Harry said.  
  
Seeing that Dudley wasn't making an attempt to go anywhere, they concluded that he was going to do as he was told. That was going to make things a lot easier on their part. They had decided that Harry was to have the honors of performing the charm on both of them. "Obliviate" Harry said and their minds had been erased of the fact that Harry and Hermione were allowed to perform magic, the fact that Hermione was a witch, and also that they were both in love with each other.  
  
(A/N I'm going to go skip on ahead to the next day with Harry's birthday. I really don't want to go into detail on dinner so.. Also Aunt Marge had arrived the same time that Hermione had. I just forgot to mention her. Now back to the story)  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of Hedwig and two other owls that he didn't recognize. He got up and let them in. He was wondering why he had so many owls at once, until he remember that today was his 15th birthday. He freed all the owls of their letter's and/or packages. Harry started opening the letters. The first one was from his other best friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
Hey Harry Happy birthday. Hope the muggles are treating you well. I heard that Hermione is staying over at your house this summer. How on earth did you manage that?!? Please let me know. Guess what!! Fred and George bought me brand new dress robes. They're a midnight blue colour with small gold stars. I love them. I have a few things to tell you so here I go. First I have a girlfriend. Her name is Lavender Brown. We got to know each other better when you and I weren't on speaking terms at the beginning of last year. Now we're an official item. Next I was made prefect. How about you and Hermione? Have you heard from Snuffles lately? Please write back soon.  
  
Sincerely Ron.  
  
Harry was happy for Ron. He now had a girlfriend, which was a plus for himself and Hermione because they were wondering how to tell Ron that they too were an item. Also Ron had been made a prefect. That was great news because Ron came from a family of seven children and this was a bonus for him to show everyone that he could be important too. The next letter was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry Happy birthday. Now that you're 15, a lot of surprises are is store for you this year. Moony, myself and a few others who know had forgotten about the "Order's" power and therefore had forgotten to tell you. We've all discussed it and have decided to let you find out for yourself. When? You ask? Today at lunch, something will happen and you will learn one of the most important parts of the secret. Although you must not get mad. We all had forgotten Harry and it came as a shock when we remembered. Anyway enough of that. Hope that you are having a good summer holiday so far, seeing Hermione is staying at your house. How did you manage that by the way? I'm lying low at Moony's house because I've already alerted the old crowd. I hope that you have a great birthday, which I know that you will. Just remember Harry, you must be forgiving and we apologize for forgetting Harry. But it has been a very long time. Love always. Sirius.  
  
That was strange. What on earth did Sirius mean in his letter? What was going to happen at lunch today? Secretly Harry hopped that it wasn't going to be dangerous. Why wasn't he supposed to get mad? What has everyone forgotten? He thought o run it by Hermione later. The last letter that he had to open was from Hogwarts. The first was his list of everything that he needed for his fifth year at Hogwarts. The second was a letter from Professor McGonagal.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter It is my greatest honor to tell you that you have been chosen to be a Hogwarts Prefect. Now this isn't your normal prefect title as you may have noticed for example both Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have been made Gryfindor Prefects. A Hogwarts Prefect is in charge of everyone, excluding the professors. You may give suggestions though to your professors and in professor Snape's case you may argue with him. (Please don't tell him I said that) You rule over the Head Boy and Head Girl. You ay lso tell other prefects what to do and take points off their own chart. As you may not know, prefects have a point chart specifically for them. If they reach 0, then their prefect duties will be taken away from them. You have been chosen as Hogwarts Prefect because of your outstanding courage and for always putting others before yourself. We are aware that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have helped you along the way, therefore we have given them a little more power. They are allowed to take points for other prefects. Other than that, you are expected to respect your privileges as a Hogwarts Prefect for it's a rare thing that happens at Hogwarts Harry. You are the third one since Hogwarts began. The other two, Harry, were your parents. I know that they'll be very proud of you. I hope to see you on September the first when you arrive. You do not have to sit with the prefects. You are to go through the corridor of the Hogwarts Express making sure everything is alright. If you wish, Ron and Hermione may keep you company. Have a great summer and Happy Birthday.  
  
P.S. No one can take points off of you or your house unless it's a professor. *Wink* Sincerely  
  
Professor McGonagal Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was a Hogwarts Prefect, and there hadn't been one since his parents' day at school and to make matters even more mysterious, no one else besides himself and his parents had ever been Hogwarts Prefect. He couldn't wait to tell Ron, Hermione, and Sirius about this. So if Malfoy decided to bother him or anyone else, he could take away points from him as prefect. Malfoy would be stuck because Snape wasn't allowed to take away points now unless it was for a good reason and Malfoy, if he became a Prefect, which Harry was sure would happen, he wouldn't be able to take any points from Harry because he wasn't a professor. There was one more slip of parchment which fell out of the envelope. It was from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry I hope that you are enjoying your summer so far. There have been many changes in the wizarding world since the return of Voldemort. I congratulate you on becoming a Hogwarts Prefect. There will be some changes in your life that will begin today Harry. They will probably continue throughout the year. I beg you to comprehend with these changes ant to accept them. I hope that you will accept the apologies that will be made to you later on for forgetting about it Harry. As Sirius said it has been a very long time. I hope to see you at Hogwarts September the first. Enjoy the rest of you vacation, and be prepared for the coming year. Your friend Professor Dumbledore  
  
There it was again. The same thing that Sirius had mentioned in his own letter. What was going to change in his life? How was it going to change it more than it already has? He had so many questions yet no one to answer them for him. There was a nock on his door. It was Hermione. "Good morning and Happy Birthday Harry. Did you have a good sleep last night?" Hermione asked. Then seeing the look of confusion on his face she added, "Is something wrong."  
  
"I just received some owls. Sirius sent me a note saying that something was going to happen today at lunch that will change my life forever. Professor Dumbledore also sent me a note stating pretty much the same thing, also adding that I must accept what will happen and accept everyone's apology for forgetting because it has been a very long time. But I don't understand what it means. Do you have any idea?" He finished.  
  
"Sorry Harry but I'm just as clueless as you are. But I guess that you won't have to wait long though, lunch will be served in ten minutes. Also I don't want to disturb your happy day but don't forget that you Aunt Marge is also staying for the rest of the summer." She replied (A/N: Harry was so caught up reading that he skipped breakfast) They chatted for the next ten minutes. Harry told her that he had been selected as a Hogwarts Prefect, adding that he was the third one since his parents, who had been the other two. He read the entire letter that Professor McGonagal had sent him to her. By then end Hermione was jumping up and down. At last they were called down for lunch. (A/N: Should I leave it there or should I continue?? Ducks flying tomatoes. Alright I'll continue)  
  
When they got downstairs, they realized that they were the last ones. Uncle Vernon was just about to say something but Marge beat him to it.  
  
"So you're still here are you? What are you doing with this fine young lady here? Trying to get to 'know' her better? Come sit next to Dudley darling. He's by for a better gentleman than him." She gestured towards Harry. Hermione gave a quick glance at Harry and saw him give a small curt nod. No one else noticed though.  
  
They had just begun the meal when the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon muttered something about inconsiderate people and got up to go answer it. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. Were the people or person standing at the door, the people who Professor Dumbledore and Sirius mentioned in their letters? They both sat anxiously in their seats. Vernon was returning and with him were three other people. Before anyone could say a word Vernon started to explain that these were people who worked at a hardware company and needed more drills. They saw the ad in the paper and came to see if they could make a deal. Therefore to make them happy, Uncle Vernon had invited them to stay for lunch. When Harry and Hermione got a glimpse of whom the people were, they nearly fell out of their chairs. The first person they recognized as Remus Lupin who had taught them Defense Against the Dark Arts when they were in their third year. The other two people were unknown.  
  
After everyone was seated the discussion began. Marge wasn't listening; she was back to bothering Harry.  
  
"So, still living with Petunia and Vernon are you? Have they enforced your 'learning' at St. Brutus's yet? Probably not enough." Marge said. Little did she know that the entire table had stopped their conversations to listen. "Still think high of your parents? They were nothing more than a bunch of freaks that had no job, got drunk and then got themselves killed and Vernon and Petunia got landed with you." She finished.  
  
Harry was shaking with rage by now. Insulting him was okay, but is parents were a whole other story. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a scream was heard. It came from Aunt Petunia. The two unknown people were now standing up fury in their eyes. Harry turned back to face Aunt Petunia as she squeaked two words, "Lily, James."  
  
Harry turned around and saw that Lily and James Potter were now standing in the Dursley's kitchen. "Mum, Dad?" That was all he managed to say before he fainted.  
  
  
  
A/N So what do you all think of this chapter? I'm sorry it took so long. Between school, skating and homework I'm very busy. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Please Review. Lady Lily. 


	4. Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix

?Merlin's heir (female) ?Gryffindor's heir (male) §Slytherin's heir (male) *Ravenclaw's heir (male) ~Hufflepuffs heir (male)  
  
Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy plus I've been reading other peoples stories. Well anyway here is the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Harry woke up, he discovered that he was lying in a soft, comfortable bed with white sheets, blankets and pillows. One thing was for sure, he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. Suddenly Harry realized that he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He tried to remember how he got here when the recent events popped back into his head.  
  
Everyone was just sitting down to lunch when the doorbell rang. Turned out to be three people looking to buy some drills from Vernon's company so he had invited them in to join them. Later on in the meal, 'Aunt Marge' began to argue with Harry about how worthless he was and then started making rude remarks about his parents. He got really made and was about to do something when Aunt Petunia screamed his parents' names. Harry had turned to look and saw his parents standing in his kitchen. The next thing he remembered was fainting and then waking up in the Hospital Wing.  
  
He was still lost in his own thoughts when someone walked into the room. Harry didn't notice a thing. Next, the person cleared his throat, which seemed to bring Harry back down to Earth. He turned his head and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling amusedly at him.  
  
"Good Afternoon Harry, glad to see that you have decided to rejoin us. Do you remember what happened before you arrived here?" Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded to show that he did comprehend. "Well you see, you just thought that you saw your parents alive because you were so angry that someone had insulted them to such extreme. (A/N: I know that it sounds corny but it's important to have it this way for the rest of the story) We're sorry Harry, for a moment we thought that they had actually returned to us due to a prophesy we thought was true, unfortunately we were wrong, that's what we meant when we said that a surprise would happen today at lunch. We thought that they would return, though, I'm sad to say that they didn't."  
  
Harry sighed, then thought of something, "Professor, then, who were those other people that Professor Lupin was with?"  
  
"Those people Harry were myself and Sirius. We came to see if the prophesy was true and to make sure that we would be allowed in, we decided to play with the idea of selling your uncle some drills for his company." Dumbledore replied. "Now I think that it is time for you to get some rest Harry, you've had a stressful day, with unpleasant endings. We will talk more later." With that Professor Dumbledore left Harry to himself.  
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o .o0o.  
  
Fools, all of them. They don't even know why they are here. Not even that suck-up Malfoy. But I think that I have kept them waiting long enough. Voldemort got up and started pacing in front of his cowardly death-eaters.  
  
"You are all wondering why you have been called here. The answer is simple. It has come to my attention that one of you is not as faithful as you seem. He has been passing information to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. One of you has turned traitorous towards me." At this Voldemort stopped in front of a death-eater. "Severus Snape, take off your mask."  
  
Quiet whispers broke out. Snape had been part of Voldemort's inner circle in his last reign of terror and this one. How could it be?  
  
"Severus Snape, do you admit that you have been passing information to the Order of the Phoenix and passing me incorrect information?" Voldemort hissed icily.  
  
"Yes I do, and I'm glad that I was able to be of aid to the side that will defeat you when the time comes. You are not as powerful as you seem to be. All of your death-eaters are pureblood. Do they know that you are actually a half-blood? Dumbledore will always be far greater that you'll ever be, Tom Marvolo Riddle!!" Snape snapped.  
  
There was silence throughout the room. Snape knew that he had pushed it and that he would be in for it bad before Voldemort actually killed him. But he felt it right to die admitting that the light side would triumph over evil no matter what. He was brought back down to earth when Voldemort snapped.  
  
"You think that you made the right decision in siding with the light side? They will never win to me. They are weak and don't even stand a chance. Even if they did win, you wouldn't be there to celebrate. In fact you will never leave this place, for I am going to kill you once I have finished 'playing' with you. CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
In the corner of the room, Harry stood watching as his most hated potions professor fell down, screaming in agony. He couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was dying because of Voldemort. Harry had lost his parents to Voldemort. He had to live with the Dursley's because of Voldemort. Harry felt angrier than he had ever felt in his life. His life was ruined because of Voldemort and now Snape had to suffer at his hands.  
  
Always feeling useless in these dreams Harry threw himself in front of the curse. He felt pain for a moment before it stopped. "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Have you come to see me torture and dispose of your most hated potions professor?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Leave him alone." Harry said through gritted teeth. His hands were clasped tightly around his wand.  
  
"Let's see. how about. no. CRUCIO!" Voldemort screeched again. The curse hit Snape squarely in the chest. Again Harry stepped in front of the curse.  
  
"I will not let you harm him. Just because I don't like him, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to live. Even if I have to, I will die to protect him, just like I would do to anyone serving the light side." Harry sneered.  
  
Snape was looking up at Harry through wide eyes. Even though he had always treated Harry the worst in school, Harry was still prepared to save him, even if it means his death. That was something that Snape himself would never be able to do. Save someone who always treated you as if you were nothing, while risking your own life in the process.  
  
"Touching Potter, to bad I don't have feeling anymore. CRUCIO!!" Voldemort's voice rang through the walls. But before the curse had even touched Snape, Harry was already in front of him. This time Voldemort didn't even seem to notice. After ten minutes the curse was lifted. Voldemort bound Harry so tightly, that the ropes were physically cutting into his flesh. Then he chained Harry up to the wall, making sure that he wouldn't be able to move.  
  
He gagged Harry and placed a powerful spell on him so that he wouldn't be able to pass out from the pain or go insane. He cast another spell that would make Harry have to look wherever Voldemort wanted him to. Next Voldemort made Snape freeze where he was so he wouldn't be able to help Harry. Voldemort grinned like an evil maniac as he threw the Cruciatus Curse as Harry.  
  
The pain built up in Harry as he wasn't able to move or scream, and he couldn't very well pass out. After a while, he released the curse, only to throw three long, sharp daggers at him. They hit him in both shoulders and his right leg.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was literally two inches from the end of his life. Voldemort released him, from his bonds and chains. Harry fell to the ground and collapsed, however he was still conscious.  
  
"Now that Potter is out of the way perhaps now I can finish having fun with this traitor. He turned back to face Snape and threw the Cruciatus Curse at Snape once again, but before the curse hit Harry jumped in the way. (A/N:I would love some of Harry's stamina.)  
  
"I told you that I would not let you harm him." He gasped for breath. Voldemort signaled for his death-eaters to grab a strong hold of the boy. They followed their instructions and grabbed him roughly.  
  
"I am going to finish you once and for all." Voldemort lifted his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra." The deadly curse hit Harry square on. However, to everyone's utter shock, both Snape and Harry had disappeared.  
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o .o0o.  
  
Snape woke up to find himself in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. The events of the previous night came flooding back into his mind. He remembered, how Harry had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Harry wouldn't let Voldemort harm him no matter what. Snape abruptly felt very guilty. He had never treated Harry nicely. In fact he treated Harry the worst out of the whole school.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked in and noticed that Snape was sitting up in his bed lost in his own thoughts. Albus made a noise to bring Severus back down to earth.  
  
"Good afternoon Severus, how are you feeling after your 'experience' yesterday evening?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Guilty" was all that Snape managed to say. "I feel bad for the way that I've treated Harry for the past four years, and he did everything in his power to make sure that Voldemort wouldn't hurt me. Even after Voldemort tortured him, he wouldn't stop protecting me. Please Albus, tell me that Harry will be alright, tell me that he won't die because of me. I would never be able to forgive myself." Severus hung his head, not wanting to look up at the old professor.  
  
"I don't know what will happen but there is one thing that we can try to do. We can see if the Phoenix will be able to bring him back. Unfortunately we must wait until they re-initiate." Albus stated.  
  
"But I thought that they were only a legend, or that it was someone else who was helping us to fight back Voldemort in his first reign of terror! Who is in the Order Albus?" Snape exclaimed.  
  
"That I do not know. All I know is that the entire Order is here at Hogwarts and that they will re-unite when they feel that the time is right. Now if you feel well enough why don't you come and join me for lunch? School started yesterday, so the students will have already returned." Dumbledore queried.  
  
With one last glance at Harry, Snape followed Dumbledore down to the Great Hall for lunch. In the middle of lunch something strange happened. Five people appeared, wearing black robes with a hood covering their face, in the middle of the hall floating just high enough for everyone to see. They started to chant, each pointing their wand straight up in the air as they each said a verse.  
  
?United as one? ?Together again? * Marauder's forever* (All) Order of the Phoenix 'til the end.  
  
§Our leader's stepped down§ ~Gotten off the saddle~ (All) Bring to us the one that will lead us in battle!!  
  
?MERLIN!!? A woman with long, wavy red hair, appeared wearing pure white robes with a gold trim, which replaced her black robes.  
  
?GRYFFINDOR!!? A man with short, messy black hair, appeared wearing red robes with a gold trim, which replaced his black robes.  
  
*RAVENCLAW!!* A man with shoulder-length black hair, appeared wearing blue robes with a bronze trim, which replaced his black robes.  
  
§SLYTHERIN!!§ A short, balding man with dirty blond hair, appeared wearing green robes with a silver trim, which replaced his black robes.  
  
~HUFFLEPUFF!!~ A man with light brown hair, starting to go gray, appeared wearing yellow robes with a black trim, which replaced his black ones.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared in the center of the five people. In the middle of the light a person, known as the Phoenix, was starting to appear. When he appeared, everyone gasped, for he was known as.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehehehe. Now you have to wait until the next chapter comes out to find out what it is. It's taking a while because I'm currently writing exams and I'm working on another story. Please bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.  
  
Lady Lily 


	5. Meeting The Phoenix

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, but I sort of got bored writing my story and I was busy reading everyone else's stories. Please bare with me!! I am actually just about to start working on another story called Harry Potter and the Heir of the Phoenix. If you would like to know what it is about, then please check out my bio. Now enough chit chat. On with the long awaited chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 Meeting the phoenix  
  
Last time: Suddenly a bright light appeared in the center of the five people. In the middle of the light a person, known as the Phoenix, was starting to appear. When he appeared, everyone gasped, for he was known as.  
  
For he was known as the one and only Harry Potter! (A/N: I think that it was a little obvious) But how could this be? Wasn't Harry Potter up in the Hospital Wing? So many questions were racing through everyone's minds as Harry materialized. He was wearing blues robes with a silver flame going all the way around them and looking like someone that you would never want to mess with.  
  
Harry took a good look around and smiled at everyone who all had looks of disbelief written across their faces. Yes, he had been in the Hospital Wing unconscious, but then he felt this strange feeling surrounding him and the next thing he knew was that he was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and felt extremely powerful. Also, standing next to him, which also had probably shocked the students, were, Peter Pettigrew (A/N: He's going to play the good guy in this story) Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter who were supposedly dead.  
  
Strangely enough, or maybe not, it was his friend Hermione who was the first to find her voice and say what was on everyone's mind. "Harry, is that you?? What is Merlin's name is going on!!?!?!?"  
  
"It's ok Hermione. I am just part of a prophecy that is starting to come true. Not much to worry about, except as of now, I cannot and will not tell you too much about this. It could get you killed if Voldemort every found out. so no telling." Harry stated.  
  
'Well well well. If it isn't the golden boy seeking more attention from everyone. Just how do you do it Potter. Did you hire so people to make this all look really impressive? Because I can assure you that I can see right through this little trick of yours. You're nothing but a worthless, attention-seeking mudblood!! Your parents were a good-for-nothing.'  
  
But Draco Malfoy ever got another word out of his mouth. Because Harry Potter was extremely upset.  
  
'I think that you had better start watching your back Malfoy, or you just may find yourself somewhere you don't want to be. Or perhaps facing the people that you don't want to face. As for my parents. I don't have to answer you, but I will because I want to get it through that thick skull of yours that I do not enjoy all this fame that I have. I actually resent it to an extremely high standard. My parents are indeed very much alive and will soon be giving extra lessons to those who wish join the after school clubs. Also, incase you want to be my next victim Malfoy, then I would watch what you say.' With that, Harry's expression had changed so fast that you would have thought that nothing had gone amiss.  
  
'Um. Well thank you for that warning Mr. Potter. Now as to those extra lessons that will be added as extracurricular activities. There will be classes in dueling, hand-to-hand combat, healing, weapons, strategy and anything else that I have forgotten to mention. But basically they will be teaching you everything that you need to know to be prepared for this war against Lord Voldemort and his little tiny Death Eater's. Those of you who wish to join are asked to please sign up before they leave the Great Hall tonight. Also, these classes will be held after your regular classes and you may sign up for as many as you wish. Now good night to you all.' At last Dumbledore finished his extremely long speech and dismissed the students.  
  
As soon as Dumbledore had finished his speech, the hall started buzzing with excited chatter. Everyone was curious as to what these lessons would be like, and strangely enough everyone wanted to do a least one thing that was on the list.  
  
'Well, I think that I am going to take every extra class that they are going to offer, besides, it will be very educational and it will help us to help Harry defeat V-V-Voldemort once and for all!!' Hermione declared.  
  
As usual, Hermione wanted to take as many subjects as she possibly could, but Ron noticed that she did have a point. He and Hermione had been very good friends with Harry every since their first year and had helped through with every adventure that he had faced. Now, it was probable that at any given time, Voldemort could capture either one of them to use as bait to lure Harry out and away from the protection of Hogwarts.  
  
With this in mind, Ron decided right then and there that he too would take all the extra classes that he could. When he and Hermione approached the list at the end of their table, they were amazed to see that literally everyone from their house had signed up for lessons! (A/N: I know, you don't have to say it, this part is very unrealistic)  
  
§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§  
  
'Come on Harry!! If you don't get up now, then we are going to miss breakfast and we need to get our new schedules!' Ron was trying his best to get Harry out of bed so that they wouldn't be late for the first day of classes. Now normally it would have been the other way around with Harry trying to wake Ron up, but Harry had been talking with his parents late into the night yesterday and hadn't returned to the dormitories until around 3:00am in the morning.  
  
'Alright already, I'm up!! Honestly, you'd think that it's the end of the world with all the noise that you're making! Maybe I should just get an alarm clock, at least I wouldn't go deaf with all the noise.' Harry grinned as he said all of this but Ron's ears still flushed red in embarrassment.  
  
'Sorry Harry. Anyway, I will meet you downstairs in the Common Room. Please try to hurry. Breakfast starts in 5 minutes and I am really very hungry.' Ron complained. He couldn't help it that he liked to eat a lot. He was a growing boy.  
  
Harry was thinking almost along the same lines but with the added thought that maybe one day Ron would see past all the food and worry about something other that his stomach. That very thought made him chuckle. 'Don't worry Ron, I will be down in a minute.'  
  
Looking at Harry with an expression on his face that signified that he thought Harry had finally gone off his rocker, Ron nodded and went downstairs to wait. When he got down to the Common Room, he saw that his girlfriend was waiting for him.  
  
'Morning Lavender. How did you sleep last night?' Ron noticed that she was looking rather excited about something.  
  
'Morning Ron. I slept fine thank you. Oh my gosh!!! Have you heard about what happened to the Slytherin's this morning? Apparently, the rumor is that they got hit with a lot of neon coloured paint and glue and feather's.' (A/N: Ok, I know that it's lame but I am just sort of typing this story as it comes to my mind) She finished her story with an excited squeal of delight.  
  
'Hey guys, what did I miss that was so funny?' Harry had finally shown his face looking between Ron and Lavender wondering what they were talking about as well as looking for his girlfriend Hermione at the same time.  
  
'Oh nothing much, except for the rumor going around about the Slytherin's being pranked.' Here Ron and Lavender proceeded to tell Harry about all that had happened concerning the Slytherin's while proceeding down to the Great Hall for breakfast, arriving just in time.  
  
By the time they had finished telling Harry everything, he had a disapproving look on his face and glaring towards the Staff Table ore more specifically towards the Marauders who were just sitting there oblivious to his glaring. He would sort this out later.  
  
During breakfast. Professor McGonagall came around and handed everyone their schedules. Harry glanced at his and noticed that he had Double Potions with the Slytherin's first this in the morning followed by Charms, History of Magic and Double Transfiguration. (A/N: I am not sure how many periods a day they have, so I am going to assume that they have 6) Looking at the rest of the week, he noticed that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow, Astronomy on Wednesday and. but before he could read any farther, Hermione appeared, kissed him good morning and told him to hurry up otherwise they would be late for Potions.  
  
They arrived just in time and took their usual seats at the back of the class. Professor Snape made his usual 'Grand Entrance' and began class.  
  
'This year, it is my duty to prepare you for your OWLs at the end of the year. For those of you who wish to continue on with Potions due to the choice of your job, I will have you know that I take no lower than and 'O' on the exam. So I suggest that for once in your life you all pay attention.' Snape snapped.  
  
'Now today you will be brewing the Imagitus Transformatio potion. Now which one of you dunderheads can tell me what it does?' Snape concluded as he watched all the Gryffindor's glare at him for that last remark. But it was then that he noticed that Harry Potter actually had his hand up besides Ms. Granger.  
  
'Mr. Potter, I see that you decided to study for once in your life, care to elaborate us with you answer?' he sneered.  
  
'The Imagitus Transformatio potion, when brewed correctly, shows the drinker what his or her Animagus form is.' Harry stated as though this was nothing new to him.  
  
'Well done Mr. Potter. I see that some studying actually did you some good. 5 points to Gryffindor.' Snape declared smirking at all the shocked faces. 'Well, what are you waiting for?! Get to work,!' he snapped.  
  
Half way through the lesson, Harry noticed that Neville added his Lacewings right after he added the crushed dragon horn that can cause an extremely harmful explosion if not countered right away. Sure enough, the potion began to boil. So Harry grabbed some of his Phoenix tears and added 3 drops to the potion.  
  
At this point everyone in the class had turned to look at his when they noticed that Neville's' cauldron had begun to boil as it usually did before an explosion would take place. They same him through something in it and it stopped boiling completely.  
  
'Potter, what did you just do?!' Snape was irritated after watching what had happened.  
  
'Well sir, Neville added his Lacewings right after his crushed dragon horn which would have caused a very harmful if not fatal explosion. The only way to stop it was by adding Phoenix tears to it to counteract the acid that the Lacewings and crushed Dragon Horn create when mixed together.' Harry stated, totally oblivious to the stared that he was receiving. Everyone turned their attention to Snape to see what his reaction would be.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to speak, 'Amazing work Mr. Potter. 20 points to Gryffindor for you fast course of action. If it weren't for you then most of us would have probably been dreadfully injured. As for you Mr. Longbottom, you will be serving detention with me for a week or until you are able to brew your potions correctly. Now I want everyone to clean up and bottle and label their potions and leave them on my desk for marking.'  
  
Finally, about 10 minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone walked out in a sort of daze. Never, had Professor Snape ever given any house, except his own, house points. What was even stranger was the fact that Harry and Snape were being civil with one another.  
  
'Wow Harry!! That was really amazing!! How did you know what to do? I didn't even know that Lacewings mixed with crushed Dragon Horn produced an explosion! Also, what's up with you and Snape?' Hermione was really get worked up with her questions.  
  
'First of all, ever since I got my new powers, I have been studying and training. Yes I know that I just got them like yesterday, but for some reason, I now possess a photographic memory. So I was reading a bit last night while I was with my parents and just so happened to come across that potion in one of the books that I was reading. Second, well, let's just say that over the summer, Professor Snape and I came to understand each other a little better and put our differences aside. Does that answer your questions?' Harry asked, hoping that it would be enough as he didn't want to elaborate as to what had happened that summer.  
  
'Yes, I suppose so.' Hermione paused to look down at her watch. 'Oh my gosh, if we don't hurry, we will be late for Charms.' The trio took of at high speed, and once again made it just in time for class.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, with Harry being the spotlight in every single class with the exception of History of Magic. By the time they were sitting down in the Great Hall for dinner, the word had spread around the school that Harry Potter and Professor Snape were now getting along.  
  
Harry smiled at this. Perhaps in the end, all the house rivalry would disappear. First, he had begun to establish a working friendship with Snape. His next mission would be to befriend some of the Slytherin's to show the rest of the school that they weren't all that bad. Hopefully, by the end of the year, this would all be made possible, as everyone will be needed in the fight against Voldemort.  
  
With this last thought, Harry smiled to himself and joined in the conversation with his friends about the first Quidditch game of the season.  
  
§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§?§  
  
A/N: Whew. Finally finished that chapter. What do you all think of it? Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. Right now I am in the middle of exams, so I will try my best to update really soon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
